Living in the Spirits
by shadowX3000
Summary: Kirby finds out that his real parents are dead and he's adopted. Kirby thinks its all a joke but its not. His parents spirits are around him.


**Living in the Spirits**

There was a midnight day in New York City. It was thundering for two hours and thirty minutes. Meanwhile, Kirby was at home with his family drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows and one chocolate chip cookie that his mom made fresh out the oven. When Kirby was done eating and drinking, he kissed his mom on the cheek and went to bed. During the night, when Kirby was sleep Kirby's mom and dad came in and kissed him on the forehead. They didn't want to wake him and tell him something really important that he never heard before in his life. So when the time is right the parents waited for a long time until he was grown enough to mature it. Kirby was in fifth grade and was learning how to get his gaming badge. It was hard for him but it wasn't hard for the rest of the other kids. Kirby had a D in the class. He told himself to work harder and not give up. Everyone made fun of him for being behind. The teacher Mrs. Peach ask Kirby to stay after class for a little talk. Mrs. Peach said "Kirby you need step it up. If you don't pass this class you're not going to go to six grade next year. Be a man for once. Stop being a women." Kirby was surprised what he heard. He couldn't believe his teacher said "Stop being a women." He took Mrs. Peach's advice. The next day, Kirby worked the hardest out of everybody in the class for his gamer's badge. He worked so hard Mrs. Peach raised Kirby's grade to a B+. He was happy about his new grade. The class didn't make fun of him anymore. After school, he told his parent the good news he had at school. When he told the new his parents, they hugged him. They were so proud they went out for ice cream. The parents decided to tell Kirby the important news. They went home to tell him. The parents sat down with him and the mom said "Kirby honey. We have to tell you something important." "What is it?" says Kirby. He was nervous. "Are you going to be mature enough to handle this before I tell you?" says mom. "Yes. Yes I am" Kirby said seriously. "Well, to tell you the truth were not your real parents. Your real parents died in a car accident after you were born. We adopted you when you were at a foster home" said mom emotionally. "What! So is this a joke? I've been calling you guy's mom and dad for years. I just wish my own parents were alive. I don't know to believe you or not" says Kirby. "Honey this is all truth and it's not a joke" says mom. Kirby ran to his room with tears in his eyes. The mother said "I'm so stupid." "No you're not" the father said. He went to Kirby's door. "Kirby can you unlock the door. It's your father." "You're not my father. You're a stranger" said Kirby. "If I'm not your father would I know that I love you so much like your real parents would have liked. I guaranteed your parents loved you as much as I do and your mother" said father. Kirby opened the door and hugged his dad. Kirby said "thank you for adopting me." He apologized to his mother for yelling. The mom said "Your real parents are probably happy that you were adopted by us." "Mom, dad can I visit my parents grave?" says Kirby. "Sure" says the mom. They visit Kirby's real parents grave. "I wish I knew them" Kirby said. "They're spirits are probably around you" says the mom. "They are in your heart and they are going to be in your heart forever" says the dad. "I'm glad I'm adopted by you guys" Kirby said. They left roses on their graves and took a family picture next to the grave. They went home and saw the picture. Kirby saw his real parent's faces in the picture. He said "Mom and dad this is amazing." Kirby was confused and so happy to see their faces. Kirby's adopted parents couldn't see it but it was only Kirby. He pinned it up on his wall. His mom brought him some of his laundry. Kirby's mom said "You're really blessed Kirby and I'm blessed for adopting you." That night when they were eating dinner, they saw the lights flickering on and off. The refrigerator blast open. Kirby wasn't scared because he knew it was his parent's spirits were here. That was a sign they were in the house. When Kirby went to bed there were clues his parents spirits were in his room. His journal was opened and it said "Hi Kirby it's your mother. I was here. I miss you so much. If you hear mysterious sounds it's me." The writing went away. He cried because his mother was here in his room. Kirby felt her spirits but he couldn't see her. The picture was all he needed. The next day was school. He didn't give up. Mrs. Peach gave him an A in class for his project he did. The project was to make your own creative game. Everyone had to make a game. On Friday at school that had a gamer's day. Everyone in class played each other's game they created. They had to rate each game. Kirby's rate was five out of five stars. It was almost summer. Four days before they graduate from elementary school and then go off to middle school. They had practice graduation. It was really easy for everyone. The next day was graduation. His parents were proud. During the ceremony, Kirby got an award for making the best game for is final project. He didn't expect an award. He was surprised. After graduation, they went out to eat. Kirby felt his parent's spirits. That was a special feeling to him. His parents had a surprise for Kirby. The mother said "I'm having a baby. You're going to have a baby sister!" Kirby was happy. He told himself "life got even better." When the mom delivered the baby it was healthy and nothing was wrong. The mom named the baby Alana. They think it's a wonderful name. They had the most beautiful family ever.


End file.
